Finalement
by Reale
Summary: Slash McShep . L'équipe de Sheppard explore une île déserte sur une planète inconnue.. euh, c'était censé être un OS mais en fait j'ai pas réussi à m'arrêter donc euh voilà ce que ça donne... XD
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Finalement

**Série :** Stargate Atlantis

**Genre :** Slash McShep ( je les voit avec personne d'autres alors bon... enfin si, p't'être Rodney mais bon voilà quoi ! )

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucuns de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent de même que la série.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_ Cette mission sera peut-être pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais ! S'exclama Rodney en regardant autour de lui avec surprise.

La porte se trouvait sur une grande falaise qui surplombait une plage énorme. De là où ils étaient, ils avaient d'ailleur une vue imprenable sur les alentours, et ils pouvaient donc constater qu'ils étaient sur une île. Seul le bruit des vagues et le cri de quelques oiseaux ( tropicaux sans doute ) venaient troubler le tableau.

_ Tant mieux, commença Rodney, c'est une île donc, on aura moins de temps à passer sur cette île que pour la plupart des autres.

Ils le regardèrent avec un petit air amusé. John regarda vers le bas de la falaise.

_ Euh, vous penchez pas trop quand même Colonel, on sait pas si ça glisse... Intervint le scientifique.

Le Colonel eu un sourire en entendant le ton imprégné d'inquiétude de son astrophysicien.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Rodney, je regardais juste la hauteur pour savoir à peu près combien de temps nous mettrions pour descendre ! Bon, Teyla avec Ronon, Rodney avec moi ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ronon émit un grognement en signe d'acquiesement et se dirigea vers la forêt non loin suivit de Teyla.

_ Bon, eh bien la plage est pour nous Rodney ! On verra peut-être plus de choses là-bas !

Le scientifique ne dit rien mais le suivit rapidement lorsque le militaire entama la descente de la falaise. Heureusement pour eux, il y avait un simple chemin qui touchait la plage.

_ Euh, Colonel, il évita une branche, vous êtes sûr quand même que cette île ne contient pas d'indigènes fous furieux qui n'en veulent plus qu'à notre peau ? Ou pire ! Des cannibales.. Vous n'imaginez quand même pas un instant que je... -

_ Rodney, Rodney, Rodney, le coupa John en souriant largement, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis de m'appeller par mon prénom quand nous sommes seuls ? Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ces "indigènes", je suis là pour te protéger n'est-ce pas ? Regardes un peu ou nous sommes, elle est superbe cette île c'est limite si je voudrais pas y prendre ma retraite, alors profite !

Il s'approcha de lui sensuellement et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Le scientifique répondit aussitôt à son baiser en mettant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui. Le Colonel mit fin au baiser avec un petit sourire. Il se détacha de lui mais enlaça ses doigts à ceux de l'autre homme.

_ Allez, maintenant viens, on va être mieux sur la plage !

_ Euh pourquoi ? On doit pas plutôt explorer là ? Demanda avec surprise Rodney.

John le regarda de haut en bas avec un regard lubrique.

_ Oh que si je vais explorer... Dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Le sous entendu et le regard brûlant de son Colonel le fit rougir et il détourna les yeux de gêne. Ils étaient sur une planète inconnue et peut-être même dangereuse, et lui, il ne pesait qu'à... qu'à "ça" !!

John sourit tendrement devant la moue gênée du scientifique. Son visage craquant quand il rougissait et ses lèvres se pinçait légèrement. Il se sentit à l'étroit dans son treillis lorsqu'il pensa au plaisir que pourrait lui procurer cette jolie bouche. Il attira rapidement Rodney vers l'eau et enleva son t-shirt.

_ Euh, Jo... John ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas entrer dans l'eau ? On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a dedans ! Imagines une seconde, et si tu te faisais piquer par une méduse ?! On ne connait rien des races qu'il y a sur cette planète ! Ou encore pire, il pourrait y avoir des... des oursins... Il eut un frisson de peur et attrapa la main du militaire pour essayer de le tirer vers lui. John, vraiment ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

_ Mais roooh, il n'y a rien ici d'accord ? Alors on va juste profiter un peu et après on retourne explorer plus loin, ok ? Le rassura t-il en lui prenant la main pour la serrer gentiment.

Il regarda les yeux si bleus de Rodney et lui sourit sensuellement. il se baissa et le déchaussa et enleva les chaussettes. Il remonta jusqu'au visage du scientifique et l'embrassa doucement en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt bleu. Il força les lèvres de son compagnon et alla chercher sa langue. Le militaire mit fin au baiser pour passer le vêtement gênant par-dessus la tête de Rodney. Il caressa ses épaules et glissa ses mains le long de ses bras pour prendre les siennes. Il entrelaça leur doigts et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il descendit le long du cou en léchant la peau douce puis la mordit pour montrer sa possession. Ses mains caressèrent le dos avant de palper avec entrain les fesses fermes et rebondies du scientifique. Il lécha les mamelons qui devinrent immédiatement durs et commença à défaire la ceinture de l'autre homme.

Il fit glisser le vêtement en caressant ses jambes. En le sentant faire, Rodney le fit se relever.

_ John, hum, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de.. enfin, on ne devrait pas faire ça je crois... Enfin, pas ici ! Termina Rodney en rougissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

Le militaire le fixa un instant puis éclata de rire.

_ Rodney ! Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir ? Regarde un peu autour de toi, il n'y a que des palmiers, de l'eau, encore de l'eau, et peut-être des animaux mais c'est tout ! Et Ronon et Teyla sont dans la forêt.. Alors on a tout ce temps pour nous deux, et je ne compte pas laisser passer ça. Laisses-toi faire, ordre de ton Colonel. Commanda John en se collant à lui. Et puis tu ne voudrais tout de même pas me laisser dans cet état... Ajouta t-il en collant son bas ventre à la cuisse du scientifique qui devint rouge comme une pivoine.

Il détourna les yeux et les fixa sur l'eau en mouvement pour se calmer. John voulait le rendre fou ! Mais la peur de se faire surprendre était aussi toujours présente, si quelqu'un venait à les voir faire ce genre de chose ensemble... Brrrr ! Rien que d'y penser il en avait froid dans le dos.. Non, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça !

_ Non, John, on fera ça quand on sera rentrés à Atlantis promis, mais là.. je ne préfère pas prendre de risques.. Il se détacha du brun et remonta commença à remettre ses vêtements. Mais c'était sans compter l'obstination de John.

Le militaire le regarda faire un moment et fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce qui prenait à Rodney ? D'habitude, il se laissait faire, peut-être qu'il émettait quelques protestations parfois mais il abandonnait toujours à un moment. Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait envie et il aurait ce qu'il voulait.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Rodney ! Pour la dernière fois, il n'y a personne ici, il regarda autour d'eux un instant, tiens, viens par là, si tu as si peur que ça de te faire voir ( il grimaça ) on va le faire sous ce palmier là-bas ça te vas ? Et sans attendre de réponse il lui attrapa la main et couru presque jusque sous l'arbre, plaqua Rodney contre le tronc et l'embrassa sauvagement. Et cette fois, laisse toi faire. Grogna t-il.

Il le débarassa encore une fois de ses vêtements, l'allongea sur le sable et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Cette fois c'est la bonne, pensa t-il avec un sourire lubrique. Il baissa la tête et entama un ballet enflammé avec la langue de l'astrophysicien.

Il glissa sa langue jusqu'au nombril de l'autre homme et mima l'acte alors que les gémissements de Rodney devenaient de plus en plus distincts renforçant son désir. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au visage du scientifique et lui fit un sourire pervers avant de l'embrasser. Il donna plusieurs coups de reins faisaient se rencontrer leur sexe tendus. Rodney gémit plaintivement face à le sadisme de son compagnon. Il en voulait plus maintenant.

_ John je t'en priiiie ! Geignit-il d'un ton suppliant.

_ Hmmm ? Le Colonel eut un sourire vicieux et lécha le long de la joue droite du savant.

Celui-ci eut un petit soupir de frustration qui mourut entre les lèvres du militaire qui l'embrassa langoureusement à nouveau.

Il enleva son caleçon au scientifique et prit en main l'objet de ses désirs pour le massant lentement. Il s'arrêta en plein travail et scruta le visage de son amour.

_ A quatre pattes Rodney, ordonna t-il sensuellement en se débarassant à son tour du sous-vêtement qui emprisonnait son sexe maintenant complètement réveillé.

Le scientifique était totalement rouge quand il fit ce qu'il lui avait demander et se tortillait de gêne sous le regard dépravé du Colonel qui durci encore plus à cette vision. Il aurait voulu passer directement à l'acte mais, il pris tout de même le soin de préparer son compagnon comme il se devait. Il enfonça d'abord un doigt et le remua longuement avant qu'un deuxième ne suive. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux et enfin passa au troisième doigts qui fini d'étirer la cavité étroite. Rodney frémit d'anticipation face au soin que prenait John pour le préparer. Le militaire fit encore quelque mouvements avant d'enlever ses doigts ce qui provoqua un grognement de frustration au scientifique. John sourit devant l'impatience de son homme, inspira et le pénétra d'un coup sec. L'astrophysicien peina à ne pas hurler sous la douleur mais se retint en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il le voulait, oui, mais tout de même, John n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeller une petite taille bien au contraire.. Les mouvements de reins commencèrent alors, tantôt d'une lenteur insupportable, tantôt d'un rythme endiablé. Les gémissement de Rodney étaient couverts par les grognements de plaisirs de John qui poussaient de plus en plus loin et de plus en plus vite en lui. Se sentant au bord de la jouissance, il se dégagea et retourna Rodney face à lui, il s'allongea au sol et le scientifique s'empala sur la verge tendue se surélevant pour se laisser retomber encore et encore. John le regarda faire avec plaisir. Il finit par se relever légèrement pour poser ses bras sur les hanches de son astrophysicien et l'embrassa. Il lui fit faire encore quelques mouvements avant de le retirer avant de jouir. Rodney gémit de frustration mais se laissa faire lorsque John l'allongea de nouveau au sol. Il écarquilla les yeux et rougit quand il vit le sexe érigé de son amant devant son visage.

_ Allez, Rodney.. Ouvres la bouche et fais moi plaisir. Sourit avec satisfaction et lubricité John avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur la verge de son scientifique. Allez. Ne me fais pas attendre !

Rodney entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue lécher légèrement le bout du membre dur de son militaire et l'enfourna finalement complètement. Il fit de long et lent mouvement, passa sa langue sur toute la longueur encore et encore, et l'engouffra de nouveau sous les grognement comblés du soldat. Mais, encore une fois, avant qu'ils n'éjaculent, celui-ci les fit arrêter. Le visage de John se retrouva rapidement face à celui du scientifique et l'embrassa chaudement. Il passa les jambes de Rodney sur ses épaules et se plaça face à son intimité. Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein puissant. Il débuta de doux mouvement en l'embrassant avec amour. Il acceléra ses coups de reins faisant finalement jouir Rodney. Il se déversa à son tour en son amant avec un soupir rassasié. Il se retira et se laissa tomber aux côtés du scientifique. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le colla à lui en l'embrassant une dernière fois tendrement.

_ Tu vois... personne ne nous a vu. Haleta t-il le souffle court.

_ Hmmmm.... Le scientifique commençait à fatiguer, il posa sa tête sur le torse du militaire et dit avant de s'endormir profondément, je t'aime John.

Le Colonel sourit amoureusement en entendant ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur le nez de Rodney, jeta un oeil à la plage déserte et s'endormit à son tour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* Colonel ? Colonel Sheppard, vous me recevez ? *

Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant la voix inquiète de Teyla et regarda autour de lui. Ouf, c'était seulement la radio.

Il répondit rapidement.

* Euh, oui oui, tout va bien Teyla ? *

* Rien à signaler de notre côté, l'île est complètement déserte, répondit la voix calme de l'athosienne, et pour vous Colonel ? *

* Pareil, pareil. Bon, on se rejoint à la porte dans, il jeta un oeil à sa montre, disons 20 minutes, Sheppard terminé *

* Bien reçu, terminé *

John soupira et baissa les yeux vers la forme encore endormit dans ses bras, il sourit, le scientifique avait vraiment le sommeil facile. Il sentait de nouveau l'envie de petites gâteries venir, malheureusement ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il embrassa la clavicule de son amant et remonta jusqu'au joues qu'il bisouta légèrement, il survola ses paupières de ses lèvres et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Rodney gémit dans son sommeil et John infiltra sa langue dans sa bouche pour chercher celle de l'autre homme.

Celui-ci se réveilla lentement et passa ses bras autour du cou du militaire pour approfondir le baiser. Ils mirent fin au baiser et se regardèrent amoureusement. John sourit et se releva.

_ Teyla a appellé, on retourne à la porte, dit-il en prenant ses vêtements, on a encore une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour s'habiller et peut-être faire quelques cochonneries. Ajouta t-il avec un sourire coquin plaqué aux lèvres.

Rodney le fixa la bouche ouverte avant de se reprendre.

_ Certainement pas ! Je me suis laissé avoir tout à l'heure mais pas cette fois. Grogna t-il en enfilant son caleçon assez loin de son amant pour qu'il ne puisse pas poser ses pattes sur lui. Le militaire rit légèrement face à la moue boudeuse de son amour.

Complètement vêtus, ils se remirent en route pour arriver rapidement devant la porte. Ronon et Teyla étaient déjà là et les attendaient.

Le satédien grogna légèrement leur faisant remarquer par là qu'ils avaient quelques minutes de retard. John lui fit un sourire désolé et entra les coordonnées suivit de son identification avant que la porte ne s'ouvre devant eux, ils s'y engouffrèrent finalement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rodney avait terminer d'enregistrer les données sur son ordinateur quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et le retourner.

_ Colonel, dit-il avec exaspération, je viens juste de terminer de travailler, j'ai faim, je suis fatigué, et j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche alors je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vou... -

_ John, John, John ! Je te l'ai déjà dis ! Coupa le militaire avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. On va te chercher quelque chose à manger et direction mes quartiers !!

_ Non mais tu n'as pas écouter ce que je viens de dire !! Protesta le scientifique qui se faisait déjà entrainé dans les couloirs vides de la base vers le mess. Il soupira agacé et se laissa faire sachant que de toute façon, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot.

Ils s'attablèrent et commencèrent à manger doucement pour Rodney, plus précipitamment pour John qui n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. Quand le militaire eut terminé, il le regarda finir sa mousse au chocolat avec adoration avant de le relever et de repartir aussitôt qu'il eut avalé sa dernière bouchée. L'astrophysicien leva les yeux au ciel excédé par le comportement exagéré du Colonel et se retrouva trop rapidement à son goût dans la chambre de ce dernier qui le poussa directement dans la salle de bain.

_ Douche rapide et galipettes au lit ! S'exclama joyeusement le soldat en arrachant presque les vêtements de l'autre homme. Ils glissèrent sous l'eau, mais John ne résista pas à un Rodney McKay nu, l'eau coulant sur tout le corps. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint au dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Les baisers se succédaient rapidement et John se pressa contre le corps chaud de son amant. Le scientifique rougit en sentant le sexe droit du militaire frotter contre le sien. Il haleta et renversa la tête en arrière, John en profita pour déposer des baisers brûlants sur sa peau douce avant de faire de jolis suçons sur la peau tendre de son cou. Il mordit la clavicule de l'astrophysicien qui gémit légèrement avant d'y apposer des dizaines de baisers papillons pour faire disparaître la douleur. Souriant vicieusement il traça un long sillon du bout de la langue jusqu'au membre tendu qu'il lécha longuement de long en large avant de l'engouffrer. La jouissance vint rapidement et Rodney éjacula dans la bouche du Colonel qui avala tout avant de retourner l'embrasser affectueusement. Le scientifique avait encore les joues rouges du plaisir ressentit plus tôt et voulant faire plaisir à son amant, il se baissa à son tour devant le sexe au garde à vous du militaire qui ne protesta pas. Il posa sa langue sur la verge douloureuse et en suça le bout avant de souffler dessus. Il l'enfourna et fit de longs vas et viens mordillant légèrement de temps en temps. John sombrait un peu plus dans le plaisir à chaque seconde, le fourreau doux et chaud qu'était la bouche de Rodney le rendait fou, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et jouit dans sa bouche avec un soupir de soulagement. Il alla embrasser les lèvres gonflées de son amour et ils finirent de se laver. Ils se séchèrent tendrement laissant quelques caresses passer de temps en temps avant de se retrouver allongés sur le lit, John au dessus de Rodney. Ils se regardaient amoureusement échangeant quelques baisers.

_ Hmmm, j'en peux plus Rodney, j'ai envie de toi, grogna John d'une voix rauque en se frottant lascivement à lui son membre viril autant excité que précédemment.

Rodney gémit plaintivement en sentant l'énorme bosse qui déformait la serviette de son militaire. Il était fatigué mais il commençait lui aussi à être de nouveau excité. Le Colonel se releva légèrement et enleva sa serviette plus que gênante montrant l'ampleur de son désir aux yeux du scientifique qui rougit d'embarras. John sourit avec amusement et enleva aussi la serviette de son amant. Ils étaient à présent nus l'un contre l'autre, leur sexe se touchaient leur tirant des gémissements de plaisir intense. Finalement, Sheppard écarta les jambes de Rodney, se glissa lentement entre elles et frotta sa virilité contre son intimité. Il mourrait d'envie de s'engouffrer dans cette cavité chaude et étroite, de se sentir complètement serré à l'intérieur de Rodney et ne plus jamais en ressortir, il en avait tellement envie que son pénis lui faisait horriblement mal. Sans plus de cérémonie, il commença à s'enfoncer dans cette étroitesse magnifique, il s'arrêta un moment pour laisser le temps à Rodney de s'habituer légèrement avant de s'y introduire jusqu'à la grade. Ils respiraient fortement et suaient à grosses gouttes tout les deux tellement le plaisir était fort. John grogna de bonheur, c'était tellement bon, son sexe était complètement comprimé dans l'antre mince qu'il aurait pû jouir immédiatement. Il débuta de lent vas et viens avant de se faire plus dynamique. Il en voulait tellement plus. Ses coups de reins se firent bestiaux et il grognait toujours plus fort de satisfaction couvrant les petits gémissement de plaisir de Rodney qui accrochait désespérément les draps de ses mains moites. John était frustré, il sentait déjà la jouissance arriver de plus en plus rapidement, alors il stoppa ses coups de butoirs et alla embrasser son amant. Il se retira de l'intimité de celui-ci et recommença à le lécher tout le long du corps léchant les gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient par-ci, par-là. Il fit se relever Rodney en l'embrassant frénétiquement et passionnément avant de stopper le baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire pervers. Il le fit se retourner et le força à se pencher en avant les mains à plat sur le mur qui longeait le lit. Et il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup commençant les coups de reins brutalement. Les vas et vients se succédaient plus bestiaux les uns que les autres avant d'apporter la jouissance attendue, mais le militaire ne s'arrêta pas pour autant voulant encore profiter de cette chaleur autour de son membre serré. Il s'arrêta enfin et se dégagea du corps de Rodney pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Celui-ci gémit de fatigue et de douleur, il aurait mal partout au réveil c'était sûr.

Le silence s'abattit quelques minutes pendant lesquelles ils reprenaient leur souffle. Rodney ferma les yeux complètement collé à John la tête sur son torse écoutant les battements réguliers du coeur de ce dernier.

Le militaire avait passer un bras autour du corps de son amant et le serrait possessivement contre lui son autre bras appuyé sur la rambarde du lit laissant la main pendre.

_ J'en veux encore, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque de désir contenu.

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux et le regarda avec effarement.

_ Quoi.. ? Parvint-il a articuler d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à son habitude.

John tourna sa tête vers lui et le regarda fixement le regard chargé d'appétence.

_ J'ai dis que j'en avais encore envie, répéta t-il en prenant la main de Rodney pour la poser sur son entre-jambe déjà conséquente.

_ Mais... Mais on l'a déjà fait trois fois aujourd'hui !! Il essaya de retirer sa main mais John tint bon et la pressa un peu plus fort au contraire.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien les yeux fixés aux siens et l'embrassa impétueusement , le serrant plus fort contre son corps. Rodney détacha son visage du sien.

_ John.. Ecoutes, il faut bien qu'on se repose un peu ! J'ai du travail demain, et si on le fait encore une fois, je ne pense pas être capable de tenir la cadence, tu m'as complètement épuisé tout à l'heure.. Dit-il d'une voix ou perçait facilement la gêne et la fatigue.

Le militaire le regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête en réprimant son désir de le prendre de nouveau. Il baissa les yeux vers son érection et soupira.

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison.. Je vais aller prendre un bain, ça me calmera peut-être, toi, tu devrais te reposer. Il l'embrassa doucement et se leva se dirigeant vers la salle de bain sous le regard inquiet de son amant. Il ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait bon sang, il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de qui que ce soit jusqu'à présent, c'en était presque douloureux... Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et glissa sa main jusqu'à son membre dressé pour se soulagé de la douleur. Il étouffa un gémissement et éjacula dans sa main, avant d'aller ouvrir les robinets d'eau chaude pour se faire couler un bain moussant. Ca irait sûrement mieux après.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les yeux de Rodney papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir doucement. Il tourna la tête vers le corps chaud pressé contre lui et s'y colla davantage en soupirant de contentement. Il allait se rendormir quand une main baladeuse se glissa entre leur deux corps pour caresser son torse. Il gémit et se tortilla sous le toucher et chercha des lèvres celles de son amant qui vinrent à lui immédiatement. Ils s'embrassèrent longueument et amoureusement durant de longues minutes avant que le réveil ne se mettent à sonner les faisant sursauter tous deux. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps avant que John n'éteigne la machine trop bruyante à son goût.

Rodney bailla légèrement et se leva en tirant avec lui le drap. Le militaire sourit en voyant la pudeur de son amoureux et se rallongea dans le lit les bras derrière la tête en regardant le scientifique chercher ses affaires pour se préparer à une longue journée fatiguante. Rodney lui fit un petit sourire amoureux avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. John fixa la porte du regard un certain temps avant de soupirer de bien être. Ce que ça pouvait être bon d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Un sourire lubrique prit place sur son visage en se rappellant des évènements de la veille. Il avait finit par se résoudre à l'idée qu'il était anormalement pervers et qu'il avait besoin de sa bonne dose de sex pour que sa journée se passe ou se termine bien. Après tout pourquoi pas, c'était tellement bon de faire l'amour à Rodney qu'il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Rodney était complètement réveillé et habillé pour allait travailler. Il prit son ordinateur et tourna la tête vers lui, une moue exaspéré prit place sur son visage.

_ Tu devrais aussi te préparer John, toi aussi tu as du travail dans ton bureau si je ne m'abuses, dit-il calmement sachant que son homme ne supportait pas la paperasse, beaucoup de travail. Jugea t-il bon d'ajouter avec un petit sourire ironique.

John grimaça en pensant aux tonnes de papiers à remplir. Le scientifique s'approcha de lui, se baissa à hauteur de son visage et lui donna un baiser amoureux. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit après quelques mots.

_ Ta brosse à dent et dans le tiroir de droite, alors ne piques pas la mienne cette fois, je t'aime. A tout à l'heure !

Le militaire sourit et se releva pour entrer dans la salle de bains. Il sortit quelques minutes plus tard frais et dispo, jeta un oeil à la pièce et sortit en fredonnant.

. oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pfiou, c'est la première fois que je fais un lemon, enfin "des" j'en suis encore toute émoustillée. Je crois que j'ai atteint le fond, j'avais à peine honte en écrivant tout ça, m'enfin, c'est seulement la deuxième fois que je fais une fic alors évidemment c'est loin d'être parfait. Au départ, c'était censé être qu'un oneshot avec seulement la première partie, mais je sais pas pourquoi j'ai continuer. Enfin, on verra bien ce que ça donnera par la suite *a peur* . Bon allez, bisous et merci pour ceux qui auront lu !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Finalement ( faudra que j'pense à autre chose quand même parce que c'est bien mignon mais voilà, bon j'me tais XD )

**Série :** Stargate Atlantis

**Genre :** Slash McShep ( je les voit avec personne d'autres alors bon... enfin si, p't'être Rodney mais bon voilà quoi ! )

**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, aucuns de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent de même que la série. Bouhouhou..

Je dis, oh my god, je l'ai posté vachement vite lui HEIN !! XD Eh ben comptez pas la dessus tout le temps parce que je pense que ça risque d'être légèrement ( BEAUCOUP ) aléatoire pour les publications. Enfin j'espère pas trop quand même parce que bon, pour ceux qui trouvent un interêt à lire mes débilités, je sais que c'est pas drôle d'attendre pendant 5 ans que la suite arrive, donc, j'vais me donner un bon coup d'pied au cul ( passez moi l'expression ) pour me motiver si jamais ça devait arriver. BREF, j'espère que vous serez pas déçus de cette suite. Sinon bah, snif, désolée.. ? XD

**Isajackson : **Merci pour ta revieeew ! Oui, j'avoue, j'y suis pas allé de main morte concernant les mots crus (enfin tout de même, il y a pire xD ) mais bon, c'est pas ma faute, je suis plutôt obsédée aussi en ce qui concerne les lemons. Et puis bon, pour moi, c'est un moyen de se défouler plutôt efficace XD . Et vu que c'est du McShep ( j'adoooore le McShep ) je laisse place à toute ma perversité. XD ! Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaieras autant. Bisouw !

**Alpheratz9 : **Merchi pour la review ! Désolée pour les répétitions, en fait j'oses pas me relire après avoir fait des lemons comme ça. XD Oui, tu dois sûrement trouver ça bizarre mais, quand c'est moi qui les écrits et que je relies après j'ai trop honte ! Donc, ben voilà, j'essayerais de faire plus attention pour la suite. Oui Rodney proteste pas trop physiquement mais j'aime bien le voir comme ça, j'arrive pas à l'imaginer plus entreprenant que John concernant les lemons et concernant ceux-ci, je pense en faire bien d'autres, en essayant quand même de pas être trop répétitives. Appellons ça un entraînement ! XD

Brefeuh, bonne lecture. xD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Colonel John Sheppard était dans son bureau, la tête appuyée sur sa main droite. Il regardait dans le vague avec un air complètement idiot et rêveur sur le visage. Quelques piles de papier l'entourait de toute part donnant un air étrange au tableau. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il sursauta, regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et finalement se baissa derrière son bureau au moment ou la porte s'ouvrit sur un "wooosh" retentissant.

_ Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Il est jamais à l'endroit où il devrait être celui-là !

Oulah ! À en juger par le ton qu'elle avait employer, Elisabeth était très énervée, il avait bien fait de se cacher.

Bah.. C'était aps si grave, de toute façon, si elle voulait lui parler, la radio qu'ils portaient tous était là pour ça. Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de travailler pour l'instant. En fait, il préferait penser à Rodney.. Rodney et ses mains aux doigts longs et habiles, Rodney et sa peau douce et pâle, Rodney qui poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir sous ses caresses. Ces sons le rendait fou, il était déjà dur rien que d'y penser. Et voilà... Il avait envie d'aller voir le scientifique pour assouvir son désir. La troisième fois depuis qu'il était sortit de sa chambre ce matin. Et depuis, il se calmait comme il pouvait avec ses mains, s'imaginant celles de l'astrophysicien voyageant sur son corps nu... Il soupira, ennuyé. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme une fleur dans le labo de Rodney et lui qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour... Il se força encore une fois à se soulager avec sa main en grognant de frustration.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rodney soupira lourdement, il travaillait depuis 7h non-stop maintenant, il était seul, Radek étant partit peu de temps avant et il commençait à fatiguer, et puis il mourrait de faim. Il se leva, s'hétira en jetant un dernier regard à ses travaux et sortit du labo. Il alla directement au mess. Carson, Zelenka, Ronon et Teyla. Il se demanda un instant ce que faisait John, mais la faim reprit rapidement le dessus et il se servit généreusement avant de s'asseoir avec les autres tentant de suivre la conversation entre le médecin et le scientifique. Ronon et Teyla ne disaient rien et mangaient en les suivant des yeux au fur et mesure qu'ils parlaient.

_ Allons Radek, ne soyez pas ridicule, fit Carson avec exaspération, si ils se cachaient dans des caves, ils finiraient par mourir soit écrasés par les blocs de betons, soit coincés jusqu'à... Eh bien jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ou que quelqu'un, si il restait des survivants bien entendu, viennent les secourir. Ce qui est, je tiens à préciser, peu probable.

Rodney haussa un sourcil se demandant un instant de quoi ils parlaient, mais Radek reprit la parole avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot.

_ Excusez-moi d'insister Carson, il le fusilla du regard, mais, je doute vraiment que les gens soient assez bêtes pour s'amuser à courir partout en hurlant comme des attardés, passez moi l'expression. Franchement, restez attandre que ça s'arrête dans une cave c'est la meilleure idée. Termina t-il en prenant une bouchée de pâtes.

Rodney jugea bon d'intervenir avant que la conversation dérape.

_ Euh, navré de vous couper dans votre si passionante conversation, mais, justement, sur quoi est-ce qu'elle porte ? Demanda t-il en les fixant tour à tour.

_ Eh bien, que feraient les gens si une pluie de météorite s'abattait "subitement" sur Terre. Répondit Zelenka sans le regarder.

L'astrophysicien resta silencieux un instant.

_ Alors, si je comprends bien, vous êtes presque en train de vous battre, pour "ça" ?

_ Mais c'est lui qui ne veut pas comprendre que la meilleure chose à faire dans un cas comme celui-là, c'est de ne pas rester sur place ou pire caché dans un immeuble qui risque de s'effondré à tout moment, mais de fuir. Dit le médecin sans se demonter en jetant un regard noir à l'homme à lunettes.

Rodney fit une grimace en terminant son assiette et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se leva et sortit du mess après leur avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il laissa échapper un petit rire en repensant à Carson et Zelenka, ils étaient vraiment trop bêtes, se chamailler pour... "ça" ! Non vraiment, c'était plutôt drôle. Il entra dans ses quartiers en souriant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec pour seule tenue un t-shirt blanc et un bas de pyjama noir. Il sursauta en sentant deux bras lui entourer la taille pour le serrer fermement contre un torse chaud et musclé.

Il soupira.

_ John.. Tu seras gentil d'éviter de me faire peur comme ça à l'avenir. Il entendit l'autre étouffer un rire dans son cou, il sourit et se reoturna pour l'embrasser doucement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. J'allais dormir là. Dit-il en le fixant gravement.

_ Dormir ? A cette heure ? Demanda le militaire en lui faisant les gros yeux. Rodney lui lança un regard exaspéré puis alla dans son lit chaud et douillet. John sourit malicieusement et le suivit immédiatement après s'être déshabillé. Il allait s'allonger mais la main de Rodney le tint à l'extérieur, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_ Tu ne comptes tout de même pas dormir nu comme un ver dans mon lit, remets au moins ton boxer, sinon, tu rentres pas ! Prévint-il en le fixant suspicieusement. Le militaire soupira agaçé mais rajouta tout de même son sous-vêtement même si il savait parfaitement qu'il l'enlèverait quelques minutes plus tard. Il se coucha dans le lit et colla Rodney à lui possessivement avec un sourire de pur bonheur aux lèvres. Il était aux anges, il avait Rodney pour lui tout seul et un lit qui n'allait pas servir qu'à dormir pensa t-il son sourire se faisant coquin.

Ses mains se posèrent alors sur le corps chaud de son amant et glissèrent vers ses fesses. Il fut cependant arrêté par le tissu et les mains de Rodney qui avaient pris les siennes pour les remonter plus haut. Le soldat se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et porta les doigts du scientifique à sa bouche pour les lécher. Il l'entendit gémir et sourit de plus belle en pensant à ce qui allait s'en suivre.

Il frotta sa jambe contre celle de Rodney, attrapa l'une d'elle avec sa main et la remonta le long de sa cuisse dans un geste sensuel. Il lécha doucement sa pommette et baisa le bout de son nez. Ses lèvres descendirent plus bas et allèrent se poser sur celles de son vis à vis. Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant que sa main droite allait caresser son torse alors que l'autre étant occupée à relever le menton de l'astrophysicien pour approfondir le baiser. Il suçota sa langue avec un gémissement et la relacha pour entamer un ballet sensuel avec elle. Cette fois il voulait prendre son temps, en profiter pleinement.

L'air manquant, il mit fin au baiser et plongea ses yeux dans ceux, assombris par le désir de Rodney. Il sourit vicieusement en remarquant qu'il ne protestait pas cette fois-ci. Tant mieux, ça lui éviterait de se fatiguer, après tout, il allait avoir besoin de toute son énergie. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un second baiser mouillé. Il aimait bien ce son, celui des bisous humides, il lui trouvait une intonation érotique. Il s'éloigna, enleva le vêtement encombrant et retourna à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Les lèvres de Rodney.. Elles avaient quelque chose d'unique, peut-être leur douceur ou bien leur petit goût chocolaté. Elles étaient ses friandises préférées, et il pouvait les consommer sans modération. Il mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur du scientifique, qui poussa une légère plainte, avant d'y déposer un bécot. Sa bouche glissa le long du cou pour se poser sur la peau douce et il y laissa sa marque après quelques secondes. Sa langue traça un sillon jusqu'aux mamelons dressés et il prit celui de droite dans sa bouche le titillant sadiquement sous les gémissement de plaisir de son amant. Il passa au second qui se durçi tout aussi rapidement et descendit peu après vers le ventre. Il sentit soudain les mains de Rodney le ramener à son visage pour un baiser vorace qui lui fit pousser un grognement satisfait. Le scientifique lui laissa à son tour une trace de son passage sur le cou avant de descendre vers le ventre musclé dans une multitude de baisers mouillés. Il adorait ça quand Rodney se faisait entreprenant, d'habitude, il restait plutôt passif dans leurs rapports, mais à ces moments là, il perdait sa pudité et sa timidité pour laisser place à une vraie bête de sexe, c'était véritablement excitant, même si il restait le dominant. La course du scientifique s'arrêta à la verge tendue et gorgée de sang du militaire. Il en lécha le bout avant de souffler précautionneusement dessus, il entendit vaguement la plainte de John et enveloppa le membre dans sa bouche chaude. Il le suça lentement avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur. Les mains du soldat attrapèrent sa tête et lui firent de nouveau prendre le sexe dur en bouche. Elles le guidèrent dans de lents et laborieux mouvements qui finirent par se faire plus pressant au fur et à mesure, le militaire bougeant les hanches au même rythme que ses mains. Il finit par éjaculer avec un grognement de jouissance dans la bouche de son amant qui remonta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser lui faisant ainsi partager le goût de son essence. John lui donna un baiser fougeux et brutal avant d'échanger les positions et se retrouver au dessus du scientifique qui le regardait avec envie. Le Colonel lui fit un sourire aguicheur et lui montra ses doigts. Rodney les suça méthodiquement les uns après les autres les yeux brûlants accrochés à ceux dépravés et pleins de convoitise de John. Celui-ci reprit sa main et la glissa lentement vers les cuisses du scientifique. Il les caressa un instant avant d'introduire deux doigts à l'intérieur de son amour. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux étirant la chair chaude, en insinua un troisième et enfin un quatrième.

Le jugeant près, il retira ses doigts provoquant un gémissement de frustration chez l'astrophysicien, il lui fit un sourire charmeur. Il se plaça à l'entrée de son intimité et s'enfonça lentement en lui, retenant son souffle lorsqu'il sentit son sexe serré dans l'antre chaude et étroite. Rodney émit un gémissement plus fort que les autres et le militaire commença les lents vas et viens. Il caressa ses hanches et remonta jusqu'au visage, il se baissa et lui donna un baiser doux et amoureux. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui avec envie. Il devint plus rapide dans ses coups de reins faisant s'accrocher désespérement Rodney à son cou alors qu'il criait de plaisir. Lui ne faisait que pousser des grognements bestiaux étouffés par l'effort dans le cou du scientifique. Il le pilonna encore quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne jouisse suivit immédiatement du militaire qui resta en lui, le gardant dans ses bras. Il le souleva avec force et Rodney entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et s'assit le scientifique toujours contre lui dans la grande baignoire. Il ne voulait pas sortir de cette antre chaude, et de toute façon, il était toujours excité. Il coupa l'eau avant qu'elle ne dépasse du bord de la baignoire et s'appuya contre celui-ci avec un soupir de bien-être. Rodney avait sa tête appuyée sur son épaule les jambes de chaque côté du militaire, il reprenait doucement son souffle.

_ John... La prochaine fois.. On fera ce genre.. de chose.. quand je ne serait pas trop... fatigué.. Dans la journée par exemple... Termina t-il dans un souffle.

Le Colonel sourit.

_Allons Rodney, tu sais très bien que même si on le fait dans la journée, tu n'y échapperas jamais dans la soirée, dit-il gentiment en lui caressant le dos.

_ Pfffff, et tu n'as même pas l'air fatigué toi, bouda le scientifique en enfouissant son nez dans le cou chaud ou s'écoulait encore quelques gouttes de sueurs. Le militaire rit doucement et ferma les yeux en posa un bras sur le rebord de la baignoire serrant toujours Rodney contre lui. Celui-ci se redressa un peu s'empalant un peu plus sur la verge de son amant, il gémit en se mordant la lèvre et John commença à redonner de petits coups de reins faisant battre l'eau contre les parois lisses.

_ Jooohn.... Gémit le scientifique en serrant un peu plus les épaules de celui-ci entre ses mains.

John regarda le visage de son amour. Il avait les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés en une moue de plaisir adorable. Il se mordait les lèvres en poussant des gémissements peu virils. Il arrêta ses mouvements et se retira de celui-ci pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement, le scientifique répondant avec passion. Il se séparèrent et se regardèrent amoureusement.

_ Je t'aime John.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit le militaire avec un sourire adorateur. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya de nouveau sur le rebord de la baignoire les bras appuyés sur les deux côtés.

Rodney se retourna et se colla contre le torse musclé de son amant profitant de leur intimité. Ses pensées dérivaient vers le lendemain quand il se rapella de l'heure tardive. Il se releva doucement et sortit de la baignoire en prenant une serviette blanche qu'il attacha à ses reins. Il regarda vers John qui avait ouvert les yeux en le sentant bouger et qui maintenant le fixait avec convoitise. Il rougit.

_ Tu devrais aussi sortir, dire que je serais déjà un train de dormir si tu n'avait pas fais ta comédie pour le faire ce soir aussi.. Dit-il avec un regard accusateur avant de sortir de la salle de bain laissant le militaire seul. Celui-ci sourit et se releva immédiatement se sécha légèrement et suivit son amant. Il était déjà dans le lit emmitouflé dans le drap les yeux clos. John alla s'allonger à côté de lui en le prenant fermement par la taile, le ramenant contre lui. Le scientifique passa un bras autour de lui et se rapprocha.

_ 'Nuit John, murmura t-il d'une voix endormie.

_ Bonne nuit, répondit celui-ci en lui donnant un léger baiser sur le front. Il le suivit peu après dans les bras de Morphée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rodney se réveilla en sursaut, il avait du mal à respirer. Il commençait à paniquer quand il remarqua la source de sa presque mort. John était complètement affalé sur lui, il fronça les sourcils et le poussa sur le côté pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Son geste réveilla le militaire qui grogna en sentant Rodney sortir du lit.

_ Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda t-il en ouvrant un oeil.

Le scientifique le regarda en prenant ses vêtements. Il était allongé de tout son long dans le lit, la tête à moitié sur son oreiller, les bras qui pendaient des deux côtés du matelas. Le drap ne couvrait que le bas de ses reins et un bout de sa jambe gauche en ressortait légèrement.

_ Eh bien j'ai du travail, moi ! Figures-toi que le Dedaelus arrive dans, il regarda sa montre, plus que 2 heures maintenant, avec de nouveaux scientifiques à son bord, je tiens d'ailleurs à te rappeller en passant que tu dois toi aussi être présent, alors ne sois pas en retard ! Donc, en gros, je dois être au labo dans à peu près 30 minutes. Répondit-il en allant dans la salle de bain.

John releva la tête. Dans 30 minutes... Il sourit malicieusement et sortit du lit pour se diriger dans l'autre pièce à pas de loup. Il appuya sur la poignée et...

_ Merde !! La porte était fermée à clé.

_ Ahah ! Cette fois j'avais prévu le coup !! Se moqua son amant à travers celle-ci. Je ne me ferais plus avoir maintenant, si on l'avait **encore** fait, il appuya bien sur le mot, je serais arrivé en retard. Non mais franchement, en retard, MOI !! Et devant Zelenka en plus. J'ose à peine imaginer les remarques désobligeantes auxquelles j'aurais eu droit !

John grogna en grimaçant, la prochaine fois, il serait plus subtile. Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter et peu après, Rodney sortit complètement vêtu de la salle d'eau. Il regarda le militaire qui le fixait et haussa un sourcil avec un petit sourire ironique.

_ Tu ne vas quand même aps bouder pour ça John.. Et puis de toute façon tu l'as dis toi-même hier soir non ? "Tu n'y échapperas jamais dans la soirée", fit il en imitant en exagérant la voix grave du Colonel qui lui lança un regard noir avant de partir dans la salle occupée juste avant. Rodney regarda la porte entre-ouverte et sortit de la chambre en rigolant.

John l'écouta sortir en levant les yeux au ciel. Il rigolera moins le soir venant ! John sourit. Et peut-être même avant...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils étaient pratiquement tous là. Elizabeth, Carson, Ronon, Teyla, John, Rodney, Zelenka et quelque autres scientifiques et militaires attendaient avec patience que le Dedaelus se pose. Carson, Elizabeth et Zelenka discutait et Ronon et Teyla étaient silencieux depuis qu'ils était sur la plate-forme. Rodney était perdu dans ses pensées et jetait par moment de petits coups d'oeil à John qui le regardait fixement. Il sourit en voyant qu'il mettait mal à l'aise son scientifique. Il se demandait à quoi il pensait. Il fut cependant sortit de ses pensées par le son de voix qui s'approchaient. Il tourna la tête et vit un petit groupe de scientifique accompagné du Colonel Caldwell. Il y avait en fait seulement 5 nouveaux scientifiques. Le premier était vachement grand quand même, trouva John en levant légèrement la tête pour regarder son visage. De grosses lunettes rondes, des cheveux courts mais aussi décoiffés que les siens et un gros pif ( c'était le cas de le dire, pensa t-il avec un frisson ). Il avait des yeux marrons et était plutôt musclé pour un savant. Le second était plus petit mais avait un ventre plutôt voyant, ses lunettes et son nez long et fin lui donnaient un air sévère et sa tête était complètement dégarnie de cheveux. Il regarda le troisième avec une moue experte. Il faisait apparement sa taille et était pas mal musclé, peut-être autant que lui. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et courts, coiffés sur le côté et ses yeux étaient marrons très clair, presque dorés. Le quatrième ressemblait beaucoup au troisième, un ventre énorme, la boule à zero sans les lunettes par contre. Et enfin, le cinquième était plus petit que les autres un peu bedonnant aussi, les cheveux blonds, yeux marrons, son nez était petit mais légèrement gros.

Elizabeth prit la parole après un léger salut avec le Colonel Caldwell.

_ Bienvenue sur la base d'Atlantis messieurs, je suis le Weir chargée du commandemant de la base. Carson Beckett médecin et biologiste en chef de la base. Ronon Dex et Teyla Emmagan font partis de l'équipe SGA1, ainsi que le Colonel John Sheppard et le McKay scientifique en chef. Radek Zelenka est également scientifique. Termina t-elle dans un sourire.

Un des scientifique prit la parole, le troisième, remarqua John.

_ Je suis Steve Manson, voici Ryan Smith, il désigna le premier, Alexander Moore, le second, Olsen Anderson, le quatrième, et Thomas Owen, finit-il le visage impassible. Owen hocha la tête en signe de salut.

_ Bien ! Les présentations étant faites, je propose que le et le vous montre votre lieu de travail. Sur ce, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail en attente, je vous verrais donc plus tard. Elle partit rapidement vers son bureau laissant un silence pesant s'installer. Ronon et Teyla s'éclipsèrent à leur tour vers la salle d'entraînement et Carson pretexta un travail urgent à finir à l'infermerie.

Rodney tourna la tête vers les scientifiques et leur désigna le couloir d'un geste de la main.

_ Eh bien, allons-y... Il s'avança le premier et Sheppard se plaça à ses côtés avec Zelenka les autres les suivant derrière.

Rodney se pencha légèrement vers John pour lui parler.

_ Hé, tu as vu ? Tu seras plus le seul à ne pas savoir utiliser une brosse à cheveux. Ce Ryan Smith est même pire que toi ! Il s'est peigné avec un lance-pierre ou quoi ?! Chuchota t-il de manière sarcastique. Zelenka étouffa un rire dans sa main et avança plus vite alors que John jetait un regard noir à son amant. Celui-ci lui fit un joli sourire en continuant à avancer.

Ils arrivèrent dans le labo et Rodney désigna à chacun le travail qu'il attendait d'eux. Ils se mirent d'accord pour leur laisser l'après-midi de libre pour s'installer dans leur quartiers et visiter la base.

John sortit lui aussi du labo laissant Rodney seul avec Zelenka. Il avait malheureusement du travail lui aussi, et plus vite il aurait terminer, plus vite il serait tranquille.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Steve Manson était attablé au mess, ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il travaillait ici et il devait avouer qu'il commençait à s'y plaire franchement. Son regard errait dans la pièce pendant qu'il mangeait et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un autre scientifique. Son supérieur pour être exact. Il le trouvait particulièrement intéressant et amusant à la fois avec ses remarques sarcastiques et acerbes. Il était très intelligent, évidemment, sinon il ne serait pas le scientifique en chef, mais vraiment, il lui trouvait une rare intelligence par rapport à certains supérieurs qu'il avait eu quelques années avant. Et puis il était plutôt pas mal aussi côté physique. Ce qu'il aimait le plus était sans doute ses yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux bleus comme le ciel nappés de longs et fins cils blonds. Et ses mains aussi, aux longs doigts fins et habiles, de vraies mains d'artiste ! Il le trouvait particulièrement attirant oui, et comptait bien tenter sa chance avec lui. Il termina son plateau et sortit du mess en direction vers ses quartiers sans remarquer les yeux légèrement fronçés qui le fixaient depuis qu'il regardait le .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John attendait Rodney dans son bureau, il avait besoin de lui parler de ce nouveau scientifique, il le trouvait trop familier avec lui à son goût. On frappa à la porte et son amant entra sans attendre d'autorisation. Il s'approcha, posa son portable sur le bureau et s'assit en le regardant.

_ Bon, tu voulais me voir pourquoi ? Demanda l'astrophysicien après un petit silence.

_ C'est ce type là, ce Steve Manson je crois.. Comença t-il. J'aime pas particulièrement la façon dont il se comporte avec toi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Avoua t-il sans perdre de temps.

Rodney haussa un sourcil.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ne joues pas à ça avec moi ! Je suis sûr que tu as vu comment il te regarde toi aussi, il te dévores pratiquement des yeux ! S'énerva le militaire en contournant le meuble pour se tenir debout devant son amant. Je te previens Rodney, si il oses ne serait-ce que poser un doigt sur toi, je te jures que je ne réponds plus de mes actes. Déjà que je me retiens de l'étrangler dès que je le vois passer avec son petit air indifférent à tout.. Il commençait à se perdre dans ses menaces quand son scientifique l'interrompit d'une voix exaspérée.

_ Je t'en prie John, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire une crise de jalousie maintenant, tout se passe pour le mieux en ce moment alors c'est franchement pas le moment. Et tu sais très bien que je n'aime que toi ! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tant. C'est vraiment ridicule. Termina t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

John serra la machoire avec énervement.

_ Je sais très bien tout ça ! Mais je ne supportes tout simplement pas le fait que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses yeux sur toi de cette manière, tu es à moi et à moi seul, je ne comptes pas partager avec ce foutu savant ! Grogna t-il en le serrant possessivement par la taille. Non, jamais personne ne le toucherait comme lui le faisait, il n'appartiendrait à personne d'autre, il ne le permettrait pas !

Il attrapa vivement le menton de Rodney et lui releva le visage pour poser brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'accula contre le bureau et poussa d'un coup de bras tout ce qui l'occupait. Il le fit s'allonger dessus et se positionna au dessus de lui.

_ John, on ne peux pas faire ça ici enfin ! Elizabeth ou quelqu'un d'autre pourrait entrer à tout moment et nous surprendre, alors calme toi ! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, je n'ai jamais compter te tromper ou quoi ce soit d'autre ! Tenta d'apaiser le Canadien, mais rien n'y fit. John ferma les yeux un instant et se servit de son gène pour bloquer l'accès à son bureau avant de débarasser son amant de ses vêtements.

Finalement Rodney se laissa faire, il voulait prouver à John qu'il n'aimait que lui et qu'il n'avait jamais eut aucun concourant. Peut-être qu'après il s'inquièterait moins...

Bientôt le silence de la pièce ne plus fut troubler que par les gémissements incessants de Rodney et les grognements de John.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tintintiiiiiiin !!! J'l'ai fini vachement vite par rapport au premier celui-là *super étonnée*. Et je crois même que j'me suis améliorée pour le lemon !! XD ( Non, non, j'me vante pas ! ) Non mais franchement j'avais déjà réfléchi à tout ça pendant que j'écrivais le premier. Parce que bon, c'est bien beau que Rodney et John prennent du plaisir dans tout les chapitres mais c'est pas drôle si il font que ça. xD

M'enfin, je suis sûre que si j'me creuses bien la tête je peux trouver quelque chose qui ferait une histoire à peu près potable. J'vous dis pas comme j'ai hésiter pour le nom de Steve, mais j'trouvais que ça faisait "genre" comme nom, même si, j'avoue, il est un peu louche sur les bords. MAIS BREF, c'est moi qui ai écrit ça donc j'assume ! Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je sais pas du tout où je vais avec tout ça, j'espère que j'vais pas m'embrouiller dans un truc genre les "feux de l'amour" ! XD Rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons! Enfin breeeeef, j'vais me stopper là pendant qu'il en est encore temps, sinon j'vaisjamais arrêter de parler, parler, parler ! XD Sur ce, bisouw jusqu'au prochain chap' , si je mets pas trois plombs à l'écrire !


End file.
